The Last Night
by Scarlet Drop
Summary: A Seh x Hok I did with my Bff, Auburn-OnYeen. Song: The Last Night-Skillet. I don't own the song, so don't sue either of us.


**HI! ITS HIWA! :D Ok, My cousin was singing this, and I was INSPIRED! I get inspired easily. :D!And sorry  
><strong>

**I DON'T OWN THE FIVE ANCESTORS! DONT SUE! I AM SAVING MY MONEY! T^ T  
><strong>

Seh sat next to his window, looking at the outside of his house of the bandit stronghold. He looked into the forest. He felt his stomach tingle in a familiar way. He knew that _Chi _anywhere. And he hadn't felt it in years. As if hearing him, a thin, graceful figure appeared at his window. Its long hair flowed in the steady breeze. "Hello, Hok.," He whispered.

"Hello, Seh.," Hok rasped back. Seh whipped his head around to face her at her frequency of voice. He closed in on her face, which was bruised.

"What happened?," Seh hissed as his eyes narrowed.

"Charles...," was all Hok was able to rasp before braking out into a coughing spree. She nearly fell to the floor, but Seh flew over and caught her in his arms. He lay her down on his bed, and checked for more bruises. he found more on her arms, and cuts on her wrists. His eyes narrowed, his body shook in frustration. "Charles did this?'" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Don't... Worry...This... will...end tonight...," Hok rasped some more.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night _

_Feeling like this_

"No...," Seh said while bringing her hand to his face,"you can survive this."

Hoks eyes glistened with unshod tears_,"_I am only here to say farewell. I will be fine where I am going."

"NO!," Seh yelled/choked out. Then his door flew open and his father rushed in.

_I just came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine but I know it's a lie_

"SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!," Mong yelled down the hallway.

Seh held on to Hoks hands tightly, "Don't let go," He begged.

Hok tried to slip her hand away,"No.," She rasped, "I'm sorry."Seh almost began to cry as her eyes slowly began to close.

He caressed her face in his hand, Her eyes flew open as she winced when he touched a VERY tender bruise. He breathed in a little bit of relief, at least she was still with him.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I am everywhere you want me to be_

"Please... ," Seh whispered,"I can't let you go."

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I will wrap you in my arms and wont let go_

_I am everything you need me to be_

Just then, medics arrived and carefully lifted Hok and sped to the care center. Seh trailed behind them.

The next morning, Hok was in stable condition. Seh was able to visit, but only for half an hour. He slowly set the vase of lilies (Which he knew were Hoks favorite flower) and walked beside her bed. Her pale skin faded with the bedsheets and her brown hair surrounded her head like a muddy river. She looked so broken with her bandages and stitches, like a broken doll waiting to be repaired. Her honey brown eyes fluttered and she glanced at Seh wearily. "Hok,"Seh started, "Why did Charles do this to you?"

"He... became obsessed with... me. He wouldn't let me out of the house. MaMa and Father said that I shouldn't provoke him.," She breathed out. Seh scowled.

_Your parents say every things all your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

"They... tried to assure me that everything was okay. Unfortunately, things got worse.," Hok tried to explain. She barely saw Seh's scowl deepen.

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be okay, Your fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Seh had just thought of an Idea. "Come live with me." He gasped. Hok's eyes flew open.

"Excuse me?," She asked.

"Come. Live. With. Me.," Seh repeated slowly.

"W-why?"

"So you can be safe."

"Are you sure?"

_The last night away from me_

"I'm positive.,"Seh said with a determined look on his face.

"... I will think about it."

(Later that night)

Seh shifted in his dark green bed, thinking about Hok. She had been his best friend at Cangzhen when they were growing up. He had figured out her surprising secret at age 8. Since then, he has had quite admirable feelings for her. She was smart, calm, strong, graceful and...

"Beautiful.," Seh breathed. He looked up at the moon, picturing her smiling face.

Then suddenly reaped with exaustion he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Hok suddenly sat up straight realizing just how much he cared for her,she suddenly felt a strange surge of chi as if Seh were almost a tangible presence in the decide then and there that she would take Seh up on his offer.

And with that reassuring thought in mind she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_Give me your hand, I will help you hold on,  
><em>

_Tonight, tonight_

(The next day)

The next morning Hok sat motionless awaiting Seh's return. At about 9:00 Seh entered the room and could sense that Hok's heart was beating extreamly Seh sat down Hok took hold of him as if she were in great pain. "I have an answer for you Seh" she said in a hushed suddenly felt as if she was about to reject him until she spoke two little words that rang through his ears like silver bells:"I accept".

Seh was suddenly filled with joy and could hardly speak."R-r-really I mean-I just thats wonderful"

Hok was blushing furiously and could tell that Seh wanted them to be more than just friends as did she,so she said "Seh I am extreamly grateful for your offer and I've realized just how much you mean to me,in fact I think-no-I know that I love you very deeply and I wish to spend the remainder of my life with you."

Seh could hardly breath when he heard these words and all he could seem to say was " Hok I feel the same" Seh suddenly took Hok in his arms and as she embraced him they shared their first true kiss. Hok collapsed on the bed and for a few faint moments they lovingly stared into each others the other three monks came in to find Seh poised over Hok,they imediatly began to make wild accusations toward Seh. This went on until Hok assured them that nothing the four of them left so Hok could prepare to leave the care center before Seh left however he gently whispered five words to Hok that made her shudder with excitement:"I give you three days".

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_I'll be your reason why_

_Last night away from me_

_Away from me_

**HI! BIG KUDOS TO MY BFF, Auburn-OnYeen. She did all the mushy crap while I did the drama. I originally planned on Hok dying, but Auburn smacked me and helped! THANK YOUS! REVIEWS MAKE AUBURN HAPPY(Besides beating up my brother, K-12.) So REVIEW!**

**LOVES AND HUGGLES!**

**HiWa and Auburn~~  
><strong>


End file.
